Baby? Baby
by silverwings.vs.the.world
Summary: Malec baby! After two years of dating Magnus and Alec decide they want a...BABY! Adoption? Surrogacy? Theft? All human (sorry I'm bad at summaries) R
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my second fic, but I'm going to consider it my first because this will be my first multi chapter and non assignment fanfic. **

**And, I just want to get this out of the way, I will try my best to do weekly updates, but sometimes life gets in the way, you know...stupid life...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own TMI or the characters, the pleasure is unfortunately not mine, but it is in the good hands of Cassandra Clare **

**LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED! (it's actually quite the opposite...it's a boring first chapter...)**

* * *

**Magnus POV**

"Alexander," I whispered, softly shaking my boyfriends shoulder. Nothing.

"Darling," I tried again, a little louder and harder this time, but the only response from him was a low groan.

"ALEC LIGHTWOOD, WAKE UP!" I yelled, finally getting impatient and pulling our black and yellow comforter off Alec's slender, tattooed body.

"Whaaat?" he muttered, his voice still husky with sleep. He rolled onto his back, and threw his arm over his eyes to protect from the blinding sunlight, streaming through their bedroom window.

I, personally, love this part of the morning—getting to wake up sleeping beauty. His voice was scratchy with sleep, hair messy, and his tattoos in full view. Tattoos of which I was not a fan of when first saw them (why permanently mark you body? What if you decide you don't like it?), but as we continued to date I learned to love the complicated swirls, and designs winding up his arms and down his back and chest.

"We have places to go and people to see!" I said excitedly. I blame my morning hyperness on the shot (or two) of espresso I have every morning to get me up and running.

"But why do _I _have to goooo?" Alec whined, sounding much like a child complaining about going to school.

"Because you're my gorgeous, caring boyfriend that _looooooves_ me," I said, putting on my best fake smile and sing-songy voice. "Unless you have something to tell me…" I added in a quieter more sullen voice, hoping the aspect of breaking up might get him to move.

"Wha—" Alec started, his face a picture of utter confusion. He obviously didn't realize I was playing with him. He usually doesn't start function correctly until after he gets his morning coffee.

I decided it would be funny to carry on this little game I had started, so before he got a chance to finish his sentence I interrupted him and said "No, it's fine, if you don't want to be with me anymore I understand," with that I turned around with a sniffle, and left our little black and yellow bedroom, heading for the small kitchen/living room.

"Magnus!" he yelled as I walked away, sounding genuinely hurt. I didn't turn around, but I thought it would add to the effect if I gave a loud sob, and then another, and another.

It took all my will power to keep from laughing until I got to the kitchen…living room…thing, but it was worth making Alec squirm.

Two seconds after I arrived to our kitchen Alec came running in behind me, with haphazardly thrown on pants and…oh, well that looked to be all that he was wearing (not that I'm complaining).

"Magnus, I'm sorry! I don't want to break up, and of course I still love you, and I'll go where ev—why are you laughing?" he asked, obviously confused. By then I was doubled over in laughter (blame the espresso), unable to reply. "Seriously, Magnus, why are you laughing? I don't think us breaking up is very funny…" he grumbled the last part to himself, but I heard nonetheless, and it threw me into another fit of laughter.

"Oh, Alec, darling," I started, my laughter reduced down to giggles, "I was just trying to get you out of bed! I would never think of breaking up with you." Then more seriously I added "I wouldn't be able to live without you, besides we've been dating for two years now, I couldn't just walk out like that."

I walked up to him and gave him a peck on the lips before saying, "Now, put on a shirt and some shoes, brush your teeth, hair, brush your everywhere (**A/N my mom says this:D ****)**, and we'll grab some coffee at Starbucks. Then it's time to run errands! Yay!"

He groaned and rolled his eyes, he apparently doesn't share the same enthusiasm about running errands with me.

"Oh, don't complain one of the things we have to do is visit your sister, and you actually like her," I told him as I turned him around and pushed him through our bedroom door to get ready.

As I pushed him I heard him mutter something that sounded a lot like: _Ducking glass mole_…

Huh…

* * *

**And that'll wrap up the first not so interesting chapter, that really has nothing to do with the on coming plot... Anywho review please and give you ideas, and criticisms (constructive please, don't just say something was bad and not tell me how to fix it...) THANKS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, favorited, etc,you are all the best, and I looooove you!**

**This is chapter two...and sorry if this seems a little rushed to you, I'm still kind of mapping the beginning out. To me, beginnings are always the hardest parts...anywho...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything especially not the Mortal Instruments or any of it's characters. I also do not own Starbucks or anything else I may have forgotten to mention...**

**random thought: you know how awesome it would be to own Starbucks..?**

** Let's get chapter two started!**

* * *

**Alec POV**

Magnus can be so aggravating sometimes! I can't believe he made me think we were breaking up, just to get me out of bed...Actually I can believe it. He's just like that...especially in the morning.

I gotta do something about the shots of espresso...

After he pushed me through our bedroom door I went straight to our walk in closet, where Magnus's multi-colored, glittery clothes took up more than half the space.

As much as I love him, I hate sharing a closet with him. He's constantly getting glitter and fur (faux, of course) all over my clothes. Same with the bathroom.

I grabbed my old NYU tee shirt and threw it over my head, keeping the jeans I threw on earlier this morning to save my relationship, that was, in fact, not dying.

I walked into the adjoining bathroom to, "brush my teeth, hair, everywhere," as Magnus put it. Which is exactly what I did. I grabbed my dark blue and white toothbrush, and squeezed the sticky blue and red substance onto the bristles, managing to get only a little bit of glitter on it. Which, to me, is a personal win. I then proceeded to brush my teeth, (what else would I have done with a toothbrush and toothpaste?).

When I finished up in the bathroom I slipped into a pair of dark grey Vans. Deciding I was ready, I left the bedroom to meet Magnus, who was wearing purple skinny jeans with a yellow and white striped v-neck and bright yellow converse, by the front door.

"Don't you look dashing," he told me in a cheesy accent as when I walked up to him.

"Why thank you," I said, while giving an embellished bow, and an equally cheesy accent.

"Now let's get going, I have a list of things to do," he said, thankfully, dropping the accent.

I groaned, and let Magnus drag me through the door.

Magnus POV

_Places to go and people to see (errands):_

_Pick up dry cleaning_

_Drop by Izzy's (drop off dry cleaning)_

_Pick up Chairman from vet_

_Pick up groceries_

_Drop by Clary's_

So, six things today...not too bad. They all seem to involve picking something up, so I guess it doesn't matter what order we do things in today.

I was pondering my list of things to do when Alec walked out of the bedroom, looking quite good, wearing jeans, and old tee shirt from his old college, and a pair of Vans. He made casual look sexy.

I'm so lucky.

"Don't you look dashing," I said playfully putting on my best...worst British accent I could manage. (I thought it was pretty bad, if I do say so myself).

He decided to play along (about time too) and replied with "Why thank you," in an accent almost as bad as mine-not quite though-and added a flourished bow.

"Now let's get going, I have a list of things to do." I said seriously.

_Time to get this show on the road,_ I thought to myself excitedly. Honestly I love running errands, especially with Alec. Running errands was an excuse to get out and walk around. I'm really bad when it comes to getting restless.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the door, practically kicking and screaming...okay maybe that was a bit of an over exaggeration. But, I couldn't get him out of the door without a decent amount of complaints.

I rolled my eyes, he is such a drama queen. What a hypocrite.

"Okay so we have six things to today, two things that you actually might enjoy to some extent. And, one thing that has the capacity of being enjoyable," I told him as we walked out of the front doors of the apartment complex.

"Yay," he said sarcastically.

Seriously, what is wrong this boy. Errands are not that bad.

I turned at the corner of our apartment building, pulling Alec after me. When we got to the crosswalk you could vaguely see the green mermaid thing (seriously though, is it a mermaid? I asked Alec one day, and, him having no imagination, said he didn't know) that was the logo of the worlds best coffee, espresso, baked items, etc, etc, shop! It's Starbucks in case you didn't know.

Alec must've seen it too because he actually started walking like a normal person to cross the street. Coffee is to Alec as gas is to a car.

_(Time skip, who wants to read about ordering coffee...?)_

When we finally left Starbucks, coffees in hand, Alec was actually fully awake and ready to take on a day full of pushing busy New Yorkers out of the way, noise, and dealing with my incredibly energetic and glittery self.

"Okay, first I want to pick up a few groceries so we can run the home and drop them off before we finish everything else," I said taking a right at the corner of Starbucks, to a little mini mart where I pick up groceries if I only need a few things.

We got to the small, square, brick grocery store ten minutes and one and a half coffees later. I grabbed the metal door handle and held it open for Alec, who was just finishing the last half of his coffee ( I finished mine_ forever_ ago...).

"So, what do we need?" he asked after he deposited his empty cup in a bin by the magazine stand inside the store.

"We need, some ground espresso, milk, cereal, bread, and peanut butter," I tell him, checking everything off on my mental checklist.

"Awesome," he said, "I'll grab the espresso, milk, and cereal." I nodded, smiling at the thought he put into this. It made sense to have one person getting all the breakfast items 'cause they're all in one place, but still, he obviously thought about this beforehand.

He's always thinking logically. As opposed to me, who's just thinking of a million things at once.

"I'll grab the bread and peanut butter then," I replied, "Meet you at the front when you're done."

He nodded his head in agreement, and we split up to our respected areas of the store.

When I got to the bread and toppings **(A/N is that what you call it? O_o)** aisle, I saw a woman with short blond hair carrying a small baby boy. Awwww. She was talking to her him, asking what kind of bread she should get, in the voice everybody uses to talk to babies. In reply he would just giggle and clap his small hands together. He was so adorable! I want one!

What? What did I just-again?! You know what, just forget about it.

I quickly grabbed some white bread and two tubs of skippy peanut butter, and headed to the front of the store to meet Alec.

_(Another time skip...)_

The rest of the day went off without a hitch...except for the fact of me taking a sudden interest in every baby I saw throughout the day...actually it has been happening for week or so now that I think of it. Not that I didn't always notice how adorable babies were, but I seemed extra sensitive to them lately.

Gah! I cannot seem to not notice when I hear a small giggle or cry, or see a stroller.

When we arrived back at the apartment around five Alec went to change into sweatpants while I ordered some take out, and let Chairman out of his cat carrier (he apparently had a urinary tract infection...fabulous). Who wants to cook after a long day of running errands?

I finished ordering when Alec came out of the bedroom wearing the same NYU tee shirt he was wearing before but wearing a pair of loose baggy sweatpants instead of the jeans he was wearing before.

He is so gorgeous.

I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist, resting my head on his shoulder, no doubt getting glitter on his shirt. As much as I love errands, they wear me out.

"Hi," I said quietly, lifting my head off Alec's shoulder.

"Hi," he said back, wrapping his arms around my neck. I was a few inches taller than him so he had to stretch his neck a little so he could press his lips firmly against mine. That simple action quickly turned into teeth clashing, hair pulling, the whole shebang.

When we finally broke apart for air we were both winded and panting.

"I love you," I told him, my voice coming out in airy bursts of breath. He kissed me again, this time slower and less fierce. Telling me he loved me without having to say anything. And, then it hit me. I loved Alec so much, and I knew how much he loved me...I don't think I'd be able to live without him...

And then, without even thinking I said, "Alec, I want a baby."

"Marw," I heard Chairman cry in the distance.

* * *

**And that will conclude chapter two hope everyone enjoyed...and if you didn't then...then...I don't know...I'm bad at threats... **

** But, if you don't like it please comment what you didn't like and how I could fix it...THANK YER!**

**Follow, Favorite, Review, do whatever you have to do!**

**I think that's it...I probably forgot something...oh well!**

**THANKS A BUNCH!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Uhm...let's see here...okay first of all: THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED, FAVED, FOLLOWED, ETC! YOU ARE MUCH APPRECIATED AND LOVED! KISSES TO ALL :******

**Second of all: sorry about the wait(and the bad chapter) I've had writers block...unfortunately I am not one of those authors that can pull an amazing chapter out of their butt on command, so please just hang in there**

**Third of all: the disclaimer! So I don't own TMI the characters or anything else mentioned that I don't happen to own, like Project Runway .**

Magnus POV

_What the heck did I just say?_ I thought to myself afterwards. My brain was still kind of fuzzy from the makeout session I just had with Alec. But, I do vaguely recall mentioning something about a baby...

crap...

Alec POV

_What?_ I thought to myself stupidly.

It's hard to focus with my boyfriend's body pressed against mine. So sue me.

I tightened my hold around his neck, about to ask him to repeat what he said, when the doorbell rang. Just my luck.

Magnus face turned from a worried expression to a relieved one immediately as he quickly untangled himself from my hold on him before running off to the door. While he was gone, paying the delivery person no doubt, I tried to figure out what exactly he said.

_Did he say...? No of course he didn't say... but what if he did...do I want...I don't know... do I?_

Gah this was frustrating! I am almost positive I know what he said, but to be honest I'm not sure. Ugh, I'm contradicting myself! Why does living with Magnus have to be so hard?

I moved out of the bedroom doorway when I heard the front door close, and went to the little red and white kitchen, we have a very colorful apartment in case you haven't noticed, to help Magnus get ready for dinner.

I waited and got two square plates from the cupboard while Magnus was getting all the food out of the bags, and setting it out on the counter. Magnus had his "thinking face" on, and when he was thinking it was hard to get him talking and bubbly again.

_Maybe he's thinking about what he said_, I thought,_ Maybe I should ask him about it_. But asking him about it seemed like a bad idea. By the way he's acting I can tell he didn't mean to say it.

_Well, maybe he did, just not at that exact moment._

"Magnus," at this point all the food was out and he was just staring at the empty "Thank you" takeout bag, "You can eat now," I told him giving him a plate. He took the plate and gave me his "I'm-totally-fine-why-wouldn't-I-be" smile. I smiled back, knowing that once he did this that he would be back to normal-or at least Magnus's standards of normal-but not ignoring the fact that we will talk about this later. He always comes out with it eventually.

"Great! Now we can watch Project Runway and binge on Chinese food!" he said animatedly. I let out a chuckle. That was our idea of a perfect Friday night...or Magnus's idea of a perfect Friday night. But, not to be cheesey, just spending time with him makes any night perfect for me. Cue: _awwwws._ (Or gagging sounds, depending on your views on over bearing cheesiness).

_-skkkkiiiiiip-_

"I am sorry Kate, but you are out," I heard Heidi say " Auf Wiedersehen."

"Finally!" I groaned, this was the last episode of Project Runway that we had recorded. About halfway through the six episodes I fell asleep with my head on Magnus's lap, only to wake up to having to watch one more hour of fabric being cut and sewn, and people yelling and judging others. Yay. I honestly don't understand how Magnus could sit through all six hours of it, and still, consistently, add in commentary like: "Why would you use chiffon like that?", "Red and pink so clash!", "I don't care if you have a sad backstory, you can't sew!", and so on and so forth.

"Don't be such a party pooper," he said, running his fingers through my shaggy (ish) black hair, "I quite enjoyed that."

"Of course you did," I said sitting up so I could swing my leg over his lap. I pressed my lips against his and murmured, "You always do."

He smiled at me lazily and glanced at the yellow watch on his wrist. "It's eleven we should head to bed. Or, at least I am," he said pushing me off him playfully, and getting up to go to the bedroom.

"That's a good enough reason for me," I said to myself, also getting up to go to bed.

I put the dishes in the dishwasher quickly before I actually headed to bed (no one likes to wake up to dirty dishes).

"Magnus," I whispered into the dark room, while taking off my tee shirt and grabbing a pair of flannel pajama pants from a drawer, "Are you awake?"_ Now or wait forever for him to bring it up himself_, I thought to myself.

"Maybe," he grumbled into his pillow.

"Good," I said, "I need to talk you."

"Nevermind, I'm asleep"

"Yeah, right," I muttered crawling into bed next to him. He let out an obnoxious snore as if to prove his point. "Seriously, Magnus, I need to ask you something."

"Fine," he said none too happily, "what so you want?"

"All I want to know is what you said earlier before the delivery guy got here."

"What? I didn't say anything. What are you talking about?" he said trying to blow it off as if it was nothing.

"Don't tell me is was nothing. You and I both know it was something," I said rolling him over to face me, "You know you can always talk to me."

"I know it's just...okay, fine, I'll just tell you," he said, seeming to finally come to the conclusion to come out with it, "We've been dating for two years, and living together for one, which doesn't sound like very long, but you and I have both known each other since...grade school. In high school we were 'unofficially' dating," it was more like sneaking around, and avoiding my parents, "for four years, so technically we've been dating for six years. And, even when we took a break from the relationship when we went to college on different sides of the country, we never 'went' with anyone else, so we obviously love each other," he said, finally taking a breath. I gave him my "go on" look, "I'm just saying, I think we're ready to start a family."

I took a few moments to process this. We both had steady jobs, and all of what he said was true...but are we ready for this? I mean a family is a big thing-

"It's okay if you don't want to right now, I can wait," Magnus said dejectedly, taking my silence as a bad thing, and turning over.

"No, no Magnus! I didn't mean it like that," I said rolling him back over to face me. "Magnus Bane," I whispered, "I would love to have a family, and having one with you would make it even better."

He looked at me with glowing eyes "I love you," he said pulling me on top of him bring his lips to mine.

**Awww, it's so fluffy I'm gonna die! Anyway, sorry guys this chapter was bad, sooooo bad! I apologize a million times...and the wait was loooooooong, but hopefully both of those will only be temporary. REVIEW(constructive criticism, tell me your thoughts on it, just say hi, etc) FOLLOW, DO WHATEVER FLOATS YOUR BOAT.**

**-Silver**


End file.
